poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam's shopping trip/the female population vanishes
This is how Sam's shopping trip and the female population vanishes goes in Guys' Night Out (Danny Phantom Version). in the Ghost Zone, Lydia looks at the two villains nervously after telling them the news Johnny 13: Let me get this straight, Kitty and Ember just took off for Amity Park to blow off steam just because Skulker and me had a fight with them? Lydia: What do you expect? You told Kitty her powers weren't important as you were. And YOU told Ember she was too caught up in her music. Skulker: She IS. She always lets her ego get in the way. Freakshow: (Sighs) Why didn't you go with them? Lydia: They didn't invite me. Why else would I tell you where they went? Johnny 13: Dude, this heats me up! uses his shadow to tie up Lydia and she suddenly disappears Skulker: What was that? Johnny 13: What, you'd think you were the only one who'd drive women away? Skulker: Hilarious. So where did she go? Johnny 13: I don't have a clue. Freakshow: And I don't have a heart. Johnny 13: All I do know that if she stays gone for 12 hours, she's gone for good. Unless I do this! uses his shadow in reverse then Lydia appears Freakshow: Drat, we still had 12 hours and 59 minutes. Lydia: Oh, is there a 12 hour sale somewhere? Skulker: Guys, nobody stands up to us! Get your shadow ready to rock, Johnny, we're going to Amity Park! guys laugh evilly, then the intro starts the intro, Sam and her mom are getting ready for a shopping trip at the mall Mom: Sam? Hurry up girl we got a lot of shopping to do. Tucker: Shopping is a busy day. Mom: You right Tucker. Searching, choosing and walking with bags all day. (Laughs) It's not for the week. appears Sam: It's a girl thing Tucker, you wouldn't understand. Tucker: Thank heavens. Mom: I think I will bring my precious Sapphire Wallet. Any body want to spare a little change? Tucker: No thanks. Danny: I already got paid. Jazz: Rich. and her mom get in the car Tucker: I told Sam not to worry. If something ghostly happens today, we three will handle it! Danny: Uh, just me and Jazz will handle it. Like you sometimes do. Tucker: You just can't accept that I'm part of your ghost fighting team can you? Danny: Who said you were part of our team? Tucker: I rest my case. Here you go Sam. a thermos Tucker: Just in case. Sam: Tucker, come on! I need to know you guys can get along while I'm gone. Tucker: Me? How's this MY problem? Danny: Don't look at me. I've been on the team ever since I became a ghost. Sam's Dad: Have fun looking for shiny, good looking Jewelry at the mall today Honey. Sam's Mom: Ah, I'm just glad Sam finally gets some...uh...Ah! at a Dictionary Sam's Mom: Quality bonding time with her old women. Sam's Dad: Ah, me too, grabs him and then they start doing that thing that grosses everyone out if you know what I mean Sam's Mom: We'll see you tonight. If you miss me, just look at THIS! him a picture of her in her bikini Sam's Dad: Gosh, thanks sweetie. Sam's Mom: Oh boy, that wallet I have sure is shiny. See ya later, Bye! drive away to the mall Sam's Dad: Finally! runs happily into the house while Ember watches the car drive to the mall Ember: A shopping trip. I LOVE moving targets! at a picture of Skulker Ember: We'll see who's a lousy hunter. off to the mall leaving behind the picture all burned Tucker: I'll be right out Ghost-Getters. Both: Ghost-Getters? Tucker: Ya, I thought we need a cool name since we're the sidekicks. Jazz: We're not really sidekicks. Danny: And that's NOT how it's said. Tucker: Just wait for me, I've made a chart of ghost hunting duties for each of us while Sam's away.(laughs) and Jazz look at each other awkwardly and run away in fear Tucker:on the doorMaddie? opens a door with her ghost hunting weapons Tucker: I was going to go with Jazz and your son if that's ok. Maddie: Oh, sure Tucker. I'll be testing out THIS bad boy all day. Tucker: I'm glad you have a chance to work on your OWN inventions instead of always having to fix Jack's. What does that do? Maddie: If I'm right, it'll be able to alter spectrum frequencies to completely reverse their effects. Tucker: And if you're wrong? Maddie: It'll make a nice bowl for popcorn. at the park, Kitty was hanging out with a 18 year old boy until she got zapped by Johnny 13 Johnny 13: Kitty! Kitty: Oh, boy. see the villains and Freakshow in human form, Kitty flies away while Johnny chase after her in his motorcycle Freakshow: I'm liking him more and more. we see Danny and Jazz walking in the park until Tucker catches up Tucker: There you are. Any signs of paranormal activity, Ghost-Getters? Jazz: Ok, this has got to stop. Danny: Tucker, I know you dream of being one of my sidekicks. Tucker: Ghost-Getters. Danny: Whatever, Jazz and I have been doing this a while, you don't even have the right equipment. You at least need Specter Deflector. Like this. Jazz: He can have mine. It makes my pants shrive up. it around his waste Tucker: Face it Danny. I'm a big a part of this as you are, Danny: As big a part of what? Nothings happening. Explosion Tucker: Wrong! then see Johnny who backed Kitty into a corner Johnny 13: So the minute we have a twist, you come here and crash with some pointless boy?! Kitty: Aw Honey, come on. You...you know you're the pointless boy for me. Johnny 13: Growls Kitty: Wait, that didn't come out right. girls show up Girl #1: Whoa, Skulker! SWEET! I'm your biggest fan! Girl #2: No, I'M your biggest fan. That part where you use your evil monsters for an amazing performance. I love that style. Girl #1: I love it more. her to the ground Go back to playing dolls. Girl #2: You promised never to tell anyone THAT! two start fighting Freakshow: It's official, women are useless in this world too. women start appearing all around them and finding them attractive then start fighting over them Kitty: Johnny, wait...I can explain. Johnny 13: Explain THIS you...you...you Girl! prepares to use his shadow to tie her up Freakshow: Someone please make them all STOP! shadow appears and uses lots of rope to tie up every women in the park, then they disappear, including Kitty and Jazz Tucker: Does she do that often? Danny: I hope so. Jazz? shadow goes on a tying rampage through the city tying up every women in the city Johnny 13: Wow, what did I do? Skulker: Made progress. Your work pays off a whole new dimension. Freakshow: Well I love what you did to the city. Johnny 13: It's time for my engine to roar. uses his motorcycle engine to hypnotize every men in the city and come to the park while Danny and Tucker's Specter Deflector start beeping Tucker: I'm not getting any reading on Ghost-Getter #2. Danny: You mean Jazz. I don't think this is just about her Tucker. Johnny 13: Men of Amity Park, we have something special for you. Danny: This can't be good. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Billdynamite99